True Hearts Desire
by catarinacamposs
Summary: This story is about a teen girl (laya Parker )who arrives at her same school just another year, wanting to fit in but, she gets bullied every day like always and when she feels like there's no hope her family dies leaving her with no one. But, what she doesn't know is the only cure for her emotions is love. Read to see if laya can find a home , meet a boy?, or do the un-expected,
1. Pain

Layas POV

As I awaken, I realize school starts today and I'm already 30 minutes late. After changing I decided I really don't want breakfeast because I really don't need to get any more fat that I already am. Realizing that I'm 40 minutes late to school I grabbed my car keys and headed straight out the door. Once I got school I went into the front office and got my list of classes. Today I'm feeling ready for school and just to start off a fresh year unlike all the others. But we all know that's not possible when you have a queen bee at your school. As I walk into my first period class the teacher assigned me a seat, right next , to , Brittany pearl, the most popular yet, rudest person you'll ever meet and well, of course she's been trying her whole life to get the affection of Tyler Gale but , it's obvious he doesn't like her. So, after 2 years of being in high school I guess you could say I've figured out the social status of people and which category I belong in. Sadly I'm in the lowest class and for the longest time I've been bullied, I can't post one picture on a social media that won't get at least 1 hate full comment. What is wrong with me? Am I that bad? Well, I can't be that bad if I have 2 great friends that have been by my side for 7 years.

"I didn't know fatties could day dream"

And of course rudely tooken out of my mind thinking

"What do you want Brittany" I said rolling my eyes

"Well, I was just curious, why are you back at school I mean, 1 you don't belong here, 2 your poor and I don't think it's right for you to stand on the streets begging for money just so you can go to school." She scoffed

Being the quiet girl I am I broke out of old traddition and fought back

"Actually if you were smart enough to know every kid belongs in school and a public it doesn't cost money!"

Realizing I let anger take over me, I spoke to loud which gave me a one way ticket to detention.

"Nice job, Fattie" Brittany said while laughing in a despitful way.

I started to feel my eyes burn , holding back all the tears and frustration in my eyes telling my self "you can get through this , just the first day of school" after letting out the words I fought my tears and won. Knowing that tomorrow is just another day.

Once the bell for 5th period rung everybody ran out to lunch while I was stuck in class for detention.

"Bie fat Fattie , oh and trust me it's good that you have detention . I mean , you don't want to eat any more than you can take, look at you I can see you already ate more then you could take . Don't get mad I'm just helping you out" she said giving me a devil wink

And after that one wink she and her so call "posse" walked out of the room like they were on the red carpet or somthing.

Before I could even describe my feelings a boy the perfect height , gorgeous light brown hair to match his dreamy light brown eyes, it was Tyler Gale!

"Hey, are you okay I saw that whole thing" Tyler said in his deep intoxicating voice.

Though I like him , he is the most hottest/ popular guy in school him and his posse. Which means he can be a little terd head to.

"I guess." I said not looking up at him knowing he would quistion me.

"Look don't belive anything she says okay, cause your not fat and any boy would die to have you as his girlfriend"

I'm sorry did Tyler just say that to me, I think I may pass out.

"Um, thanks " I said in a confused tone.

After him and his posse walked out of the door my detention was finally over after 20 minutes . Well, there goes my lunch time. When school was over I headed towards my car and saw Megan , Stephane , and Brittany by it. Great what could the 3 little sluts be doing by my car?

"Oh hey Fattie me and the girls just wanted to warn you about somthing" she said in a loud tone scince I was halfway across the parking up to my car scared I stood by the driver side door getting ready to open it, and as I opened it Brittany pushed it shut.

"You can't just leave me, when I'm trying to talk to you because one way or the other I will shove the truth down your throught untill you choke and die." She said in a threatining tone.

"What's the truth?" I said scoffing into her face . Defeated She rolled her eyes

"Don't you ever talk to my boyfriend or any of his friends like , Jason , and Kyle because there taken by Stephanie and Megan. And if you dare talk to them knowing that we just had a conversation about it I will kill you and your poor little family, you got that"

After strutting away I got into to the car knowing she was a insane weirdo who thinks she can actually get a boy.

After 10 minutes of driving I pulled into the drive way, got out of the car and ran straight to my Room with tears in my eyes I cried for 2 minutes straight saying to myself tomorrow is just another day. Like always.


	2. Just another day

Layas POV

I forcefully flipped my body over to catch my breath. Looking up at the ceiling thinking about Brittany and what she said. I mean, why should I care if she did kill my family she would be out into jail anyways. Oh, yeah did she forget that I'm laya Parker the so call wannabe and Tyler Gale is Tyler Gale. We just can't go together and she out of all the people should know that. How do I get these rambunctious emotions out of my head?

"Got it!" I accidentally screamed out loud . Opening my door I ran into my garage to find a hammock but, I entered not knowing who was in there and sadly it happend to be my dad.

"I thought I told you to never to inturupt me when I'm working!" He yelled in an impatient tone.

"I just came to get the hammock."

I murmured under my breathe. But before I could start walking again he lifted up my chin

"Do you like living with a roof over your head? Do you like food on the table? Do you like sharing a room?" He huffed into my face

"Yes."

"Then, never ever interrupt me again , DO you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Alright then get out" he said rolling his eyes at me.

Holding the hammock all I can do really is laugh because he got so pissed off at me walking into the garage. Who gets mad at that?

After setting up the hammock in my room that I share with my mom and dad scince, we are broke I layed down in it letting the tight ropes hold me up off the floor and rock me smoothly back and forth letting all my emotions and feelings drift outside the open window.

"Time for dinner!" My mom yells from all the way in the kitchen. Yeah, the feelings all came tumbling in .

While I was eating dinner I noticed my dad was not there like usual.

Once dinner was over I decided just to go to bed so tomorrow could come faster which may or may not make the day go by faster?

Well, I mite as well. As those last words left my mind I was left with no thought, and the room became darker , darker, untill it all went black.

As I arise from a good nights rest I grab my back pack and walk out the door.

Once I got to school I headed straight to my first period class and sadly took the seat in which I belong in.

"Oh crap I thought I wasn't going to see your horrid, ugly, gagful face ever again." Brittany said murmuring

"Aw that's so sweet you actually take time to point out my face" I said in the most sarcastic voice I had.

"Can you shut up , like seriously just go kill your self already, I go through enough torture just hearing the sound of your name and I'm so not looking forward to the rest of the school year" Brittany scoffed while doing a sassy yet, ratchet hair flip gosh, her life is fake. "Okay class today is September 5th, write it down." Mrs. Rose informs.

Brittany May not be looking forward to this school year but, In my case it's going to be long and regretfull.

"Hello class welcome back from winter break I hope all of you enjoyed it cause it's never going to happen again." Mrs. Rose laughs.

As mrs. Rose is talking trying to get the classes attention I start to think about the past 2 months, most of it was spent talking to Tyler Gale over the phone . Like what he said was really nice and he told me all about his high school life . I giggled aloud yet, quietly so Brittany wouldn't comment on my laugh. To be honest my whole winter break was great considering I didn't have to deal with 'Brittany'. Yet, over the spring break she kept texting me mean and hateful things. Once our last period was over I stayed after school to finish up some late hw and tests so I could attempt to make my father proud. After I handed each and every paper I walked out of the hallway and suddenly got pushed up against the wall with my neck being held in some bony hands I cringed in fear.

"Did you not understand me when I said STAY AWAY from Tyler !?" She yell whisperd into my face.

"What do you mean?" I quistion end trying to catch my breathe.

"Well,a little birdie told me you guys hit it off over spring break." Her eyes narrowed at me. "You can play this little kind act but I know who you really are." She said literally spitting in my face

"And what's that Brittany ?" I sarcastically asked

"A SLUT!" She yelled swinging her arm around

Suddenly my cheek went numb tingling from the blow, did she really just punch me in the face?

I got up from the floor holding on to my face.

"How did you like that one fatty!" She screamed into my ear.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tyler walk by , turn around , and started to walk towards us

"Well, I liked it as much as I did this!" I said right to her face .

I started to run to Tyler and suddenly our lips crashed together sending tingles down my spine not wanting to stop, I separated my lips from his confused face turned around, gave Brittany a nice big wink, and ran.

Did I really just kiss Tyler Gale ?!


	3. Mistake

Layas POV

As I was running out of the hallway I could not help but think about Tyler gales lips they were so soft and intoxicating but , I don't let myself get to caught up or else I'll go boy crazy. Once I got to by car door I started to frantically open the door because I saw Brittany running over to me at the speed of lighting. She smacked the window letting me to roll in down. I locked the doors, put my car in reverse , and drove away hearing her scream

"I will get you fattie!"

That girl just does not stop.

When I got home I went into my bedroom,layed on the hammock and tried to ignore the phone calls from 'him'. But, that did not last to long cause a minute later I was talking to him.

"Hello"

"Hey, laya I've been trying to reach you"

"I know."

"Well, can we talk about what happend like 20 minutes ago"

"Okay, Tyler it was a stupid mistake and I didn't mean to do that" I let the lies fall out of my mouth

"So that 'kiss' ment nothing to you?"

"I mean it ment like a closer bond in friendship" but, I want it to go further

"Um, yeah well, I kinda have something to say,"

"And what is it?" the line went silent

"Hello!? Tyler, Tyler?"

*beep *beep *beep

"Why thank you, you suckish phone I was just about to hear what Tyler wanted to tell me!" I let out a good loud moan.

As soon as I was going to lay back down on the hammock my phone went off again but, when I looked at who the caller was it said Long Beach Memorial.

"Hello?" I said a little shakey.

"Hi, is this laya may?"

"Yes, why"

"Your mother, she was in a car crash, critical condition and we don't think she will make it, her heart is not pumping and we are trying to figure out if it was an accident or not."

"Who was the other driver?" I asked ready eyed

"Don't know. she was a teenage driver with black hair , she just sprained her arm so,we think she may have accidentally caused the accident but , once she gets out of the hospital we will have her come to talk to you. so you feel better "

I dropped the phone with tears clouding my vision knowing the only person I loved in life was dead.

I jetted to the garage to tell my dad, he shoots his eyes straight towards me

"Moms dead." I said in the most strong voice I had left inside of me

" what, what are you doing?" I quistion letting all my tears pour out

" I'm leaving you , I can't live like this , find someone who actually loves you, like your mother"

"Your leaving me?!" I scream

"It's the only way"

"No! Don't do this to me please!"

"Please stop talking, I asked the parents of someone , if they can watch over you, be your legal guardian ,they accepted , so, you'll be seeing them in 2 days. good bye ." he , kissed my forehead and walked out of the garage, shut the door, and left.

"No, don't go, please !" that's all that came out of my mouth over and over and over again.

Tears were pouring out of my eyes like a cup being over filled with water , non stop. thinking about the call that the doctor have me "we will have her come talk to you." it replays in my head, non stop.

"Whe..."

Before I could get the last part of the word out of my mouth I heard the doorbell ring.

I ran to it hitting my legs on cabnents and stepping on my dad's broken beer bottles trying to stop crying I opened the door and what my eyes saw was unbearable I just wanted to throw up. "It was a mistake" it said looking straight into my eyes.


	4. Push it back

Sobbing so hard the girl began to laugh

"Oh please, just shut up?"

"You , you!" before I could sob anymore my arm swung around and hit Brittany right on the nose and blood began to pour out of it.

"Did you like that c'mon hit me again, show me your anger after all I did acctidently kill your mom, I'm really sorry." She smirked.

She's ruined me , trying to make me go insane, so close , I may just break , no

"Go away!" I screamed.

"Ooo sassy! fine." She strutted away after taking a selfie looking very hurt in the photo. I slammed the door, and called Rubie who called Amber, my two best friends that have been with me forever. After they came in, slept over to help me, they drove me to school in the morning.

"Hey, look if you don't want to be hear I understand. We can just go back home " Amber said.

"No. I'm almost out of my teen years." I said sighing even though I have like 3 or 4 more years till I'm 20.

"Alright we'll meet you at our lunch table" Rubie and Amber said smiling as they walked away.

As I walked through the entrance doors everybody looked at me like I just murdered someone all I heard was

"She's the one," "she's a looser" "Brittany was right!"

I was just so done with everyone! holding back my tears I started to run and I went straight to the girls bathroom

"Umm. Hey there laya"

" Wait , why are there?" I said scratchy

"Wrong bathroom?" Tyler said slowly looking at me up and down.

"You alright?" He said in his low intoxicating voice.

"No." I whined letting a tear burn it's way through my eye.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Why are you being so considerate of me?" I asked.

"Cause I do care now if you don't mind, may I ask you a quistion?"

"Sure." I replied trying not to cry.

"Um, okay so, did your.." he stopped mid scentence attempting to act like he wasn't just talking to me. I turned around to see Jason standing confused behind me.

"Oh, sorry I was just leaving." I said walking out of the bathroom.

They both followed me out into my first period class, sitting in our assigned seats.

"Suprised you came to school after breaking my nose !" Brittany said into my right ear.

Not wanting to talk to her I had to she killed my mom .

"Look, maybye next time don't be a drunk driver. Just stop drinking!"

I yelled Into her ear.

She started to laugh really hard and wouldn't stop

"Omy gosh! You . You think I was drunk!? hah no. You pushed it WAY to far so, I killed your mom. See how I keep on saying you , yeah so basically YOU are the reason for your mom's death." she smirked.

For some reason tears began to rip their way through my eyes with each tear came pain. The tears came pouring out landing on my assignment.

After collecting all my assignments I headed home. walking. There was no were to go no where to actually call home.

RING RING RING

what why is my dad calling me?


	5. What do I want

"Hello?" I asked, considering that my voice was extremely shakey.

"Oh, Laya! One thing, the guardian watching over you will stop by today be ready" he informed in a drowsy tone.

"Babe, get off the phone"

"Who was that?!" I screamed.

He replied in a disturbing tone, "No one trust me. I'm fine, your good, I'm good"

I hung up the phone so I wouldn't have to listen to him and his drunk crap.

"Where you going?" Brittany said in the most irrelevant tone

"Leave me alone." I said walking in the direction to my house.

Brittany stopped me right in my tracks and this time she had Stephane with her.

"Your really just going to show up to school and leave 5 minutes later?"

"Why do you care, I mean aren't you the bitch of all bitches" holy crap I just cursed!

"Ooh fatty can curse, impressive but, I just wanted an apology."

"For what?!" I screamed.

"Weeeeelllll, you did break my nose. Your lucky I have perfect features cause if I didn't you would be paying for my nose job,"

" that's discusting!" I spit in her face then , spoke up.

" And you know why should I give a crap about you. You destroyed my life, what did you even get out of killing my mom. Does Tyler even know what you did for him? You are so stupid okay so just leave me alone because you may have broken every single thing that I loved in life but, you will never ever, break, me."

" Oh Okay, just watch you'll be the peasent at Tyler and I's wedding."

" Shutup" I said in an irritated tone while walking away.

As I was walking away I saw Tyler try to catch up with me. I turned and Watched as Brittany's lips caressed Tyler's.I started to run. I just wanted to get home. Why? Why do I even care if there kissing, dating, or holding hands. I don't like Tyler, we are not together, it's not right. I don't like Tyler, we are not together, it's not right. I repeated the words In my head over and over again.

Once I layed on my bed I decided to look up jobs on the internet so I could make up all the money I would need to live.

I turned on music and just relaxed.

"O!" I screamed .

Waitressing, sounds, fun.

" accepting applications." I read in my head.

PERFECT. I put on my most presentable outfit and headed out the door into my car.

After arriving at the job I filled in all these papers. An hour later I was finally done, handed them to the manager of the restaurant then, waited 30 minutes so he could look over it.

"Um, I apologize but, another young lady just took the job." He informed throwing my papers in the trash.

As I was walking out of the restaurant Meagan was walking in.

"Hey what are you doing out of school?" I asked even though I had a valid reason not to be there.

"Oh! Brittany just scored a job here as a waitress." She smirked and walked into the resturaunt.

Omg that girl really just took my Job. Omg I just feel so done. Instead of going to my hammock to cure these deadly emotions, I thought the beach would be a great cure.

Once I got home I put on my 2 peice bathing suit that was from tillys. In my opinion it was GORGEOUS. I giggled aloud to myself as I went into my moms closet, grabbed her wetsuit, headed into the garage, and grabbed my surfboard. It was crazy I have not been surfing scince I was 15, with my mom. But, I knew I couldn't hold onto the past even though I manage to cry every time I think about my mom and i's bond.

Like always the beach parking was horrible so I just payed for parking. Stepping on the warm sand was what I needed. As I got close to the shore I layed out my towel letting the sun reflect off my sunscreen skin.

After eating half of my sandwich I thought I might as well surf for a couple hours.

Each wave took away all my feelings and emotions, being there in the water felt like I was with my mom again, which was nice , very nice.

2 hours later +++++

Taking my wetsuit off I checked my phone for the time. It was '3:00'. I decided to let myself stay for at least 30 more minutes.

I put on my sunglasses and passed

out for 15 but woken up by someone's voice.

"Excuse me , miss , excuse , me ." Someone said.

I picked up my glasses revealing my eyes realizing it was a hot boy I put them back down and sat up.

"Yes?" I said in a confused tone

"I, couldn't help but notice you, your sick rides, and your body."

"What , who payed you?" I raised my eyebrow.

"OH! No, I'm not one of those man whores, I'm Carter I work at the Beach Shack." He informed me.

"I'm Laya no job." I sighed.

" that's what I came to ask about, my father and I need a really luring girl to work the snack shack, would you like to accept? I mean I have been searching all day, and your probably the only hot girl with a good body."

"Would I get paid?"

"2 times the amount total of all your customers orders."'he smirked .

"Alright when do I start? " I smiled.

"Now?"

" yes of course let me just grab all my stuff."

Once my work was over I was told to always come after school and weekends untill summer were I could have a consecutive timing. When I got home someone was at my door it looked like a older lady. A little bit frightened I gathered all my stuff and walked up to my door were this mystery lady stood.

"Oh! You must be Laya may!" The lady said in a very kind welcoming tone

Who is this women and what the heck is she doing at my house ?


	6. The truth

"Can I help you mam" I said a little shakey.

"Oh! Well I was just a little worried, because I arrived late, I'm mrs. Gale"

"Gale?" I quistion end thinking about Tyler ,

Stupid Tyler , he didn't even pull away from that kiss! Oh okay , he is nothing , nothing

"Are you okay?" She said in a comforting tone.

"Not really ... But, what yah doing here?" I asked this 'mrs. Gale' lady.

"I was told to watch over you."

" why did my dad go to you?" I asked trying not to sound rude.

"Well I used to watch you 24/7 when you were little while your parent went 'out' ."

"So. Can I trust you?" I asked

" well, of course you can. C'mon I'll take you over to my house ." She gently welcomed me.

"Um okay." I gave a warm smile as I slid my hand through my hair, letting it rest on the top of my head.

"Don't worry you'll get used to my family and I" she said while packing out of the driveway.

The car ride to her house was like an eternity of time just sitting there in awkward silence. Once we pulled into the driveway I got out of the car and headed inside of the house.

"Please, make yourself at home, my sons will be back in a little bit."

"Okay, thanks" I said in a really nice tone.

When I walked into the living room to watch tv I saw the un bearable, well In my case I wanted to punch the wall.

"Sorry I didn't mean to inturupt." I said walking out of the room.

Guess who? Brittany and Tyler, making out ! I should have known he's just another hot popular man whore. I friken wanted to cry but, we're was there to go.

"Laya, what are you doing here?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"We'll let me just let it down easy, your 'girlfriend' killed my mom and caused my dad to leave me so I can fend for myself." I informed him rolling my eyes.

"Look, she's not my girlfriend, she came over right as my mom left , came into the room started talking and then kissed me."'he said trying to convince me.

"Yeah, sure." I said trying not to look into his brown intoxicating eyes.

"Is everything okay babe?"

There it was Brittany standing there in a large t shirt, messy hair, and she looks like she just had . No! That little.

"Brittany, get out of my friken house and never come back!" Tyler yelled at her.

"Call me later, I'll so it when she's not here." Brittany winked at Tyler and left out of the living room headed for the front door.

"Did you?" I let the words fall off my lips. Crap I'm not supposed to care .

"No why the heck would you think." He chuckled "I'm not a man whore and i like another girl, she's not my type , just some crazed maniac." He smiled wich of made me smile.

"I love your smile."

"Thanks? So, is this what you were trying to tell me ?" I quistioned.

"Yeah, I just didn't want u to freak out and all." He informed me.

"Time for dinner!"

After dinner I got dropped off by Tyler who was very gentlemen type.

"See you tomorrow" he winked and drove off as I shut the door.

Once I got into my house I took a shower , picked out my school outfit, then layed down quickly falling asleep.

I woke up to strong shaking,

"C'mon get up , you will be late for school."

"What where am I?" I asked

"Oh I apologize I felt like you may not have been safe alone in your house so, I brought you here ." Mrs. Gale said with a smile plastered across her face.

What, why is my stuff in here?" I asked really scared.

"Well, my husband and I were talking, being your supervised we thought it would be nice to have you stay here just for a little bit while you gather your money together ."

" your willing to pay for my every meal?" I asked .

"Yes." She said with a warm smile.

"We're am I?" I asked again wanting an answer.

"Well, we didn't want you to feel uncomfortable so we made you this home like tree house it connects to the kitchen, and don't worry it's 100% percent bug free."

"Thank you so much." I said giving her a hug noticing my hammock was hung up.

"Alrighty well you can explore later but, for now why don't you get dressed and get ready for school."

"Okay, thank you." I smiled.

After getting ready for school and eating a complete breakfeast. I was ready for a new day, actually for once ready to ignore Brittany and try with all my life to ignore the loving looks from Tyler . So, ready , I think

"Ouch!" I screamed

"Wtf was that for!?"

Why did I just say that.


	7. My crush

"Ouch. I'm sorry." Tyler said with a smirk on his face.

I just waited there hoping he would move out of my way.

"Are you heading to school?" he asked

"Yeah , why wouldn't I be?" I answered in a confused tone.

"Do you plan on walking 40 minutes to school?"

OMY gosh this is exactly what I was trying to avoid him and his handsome being.

"Yes, actually I was." I moved passed him trying to get out the door but he wouldn't let me pass through.

"Can I take you?" Tyler asked .

"No , I think I'm good thanks"

I can't get pulled in. But before I could walk a step more I felt a really soft kiss on the back of my neck and passed out? WHAT THE HECK!? how did I pass . Tyler . I woke up inside of a car sitting in the schools parking lot.

"Don't worry we have 10 more minutes"

"What?" I asked.

I looked over to my right and saw Tyler. At the moment he was smirking at me. And I swear at that moment all I could think about was the light shading his face in the most perfect way. I then thought something more important.

"How did I get here?" I said trying to hold in my laugh.

"Well, all it takes is a boy crazed girl. once you have the boy crazed girl you kiss her on the back of her neck . If she likes you she'll pass out."

This boy was crazy.

"Why are you smiling?" he chuckled .

"Because that's the stupidest thing I ever heard" I replied giggling.

"Well then, why did you pass out?" he said smiling.

"Cause! I can " I said laughing as I got out of the car.

"Wait! let me walk with you to class!" Tyler yelled.

I turned around

"Nope." laughing I continued to walk thinking to myself I have a crush on Tyler Gale. I started to laugh cause I just sounded so cliche.

As I got into first period Brittany was not sitting in her seat which scared me. 10 minutes Into class Brittany finally arrived.

"Sorry, I was at the mall." she said in the most deceiving voice she had .

All I could do was scoff at what she was wearing

"What are you trying to accomplish?!" I glared.

"Oh! stealing your life." She smiled .

Okay this girl has to be kidding me but before I could think anymore she spoke.

"Haha, you actually think I wouldn't be doing this for any reason. Okay, well every other week is copy the person who stealed your life and looked friken ugly and fat every time ." she laughed .

"Oh , that's funny cause this ugly fat girl that ruined YOUR life got a job at the beach shack snack shack." I said while filpping my head towards the front of the classroom.

Everyone just sat there staring at Brittany waiting for her to pick a fight or say somthing. but , I know I got her down where it hurts. Shes been trying to get that job scince she was 3 so she can score the manajors son in order to complete her plan of making Tyler jelous. Which btw probably wouldn't have worked .I don't even know but I feel so happy .

"Mrs. laya , if you have anything to say please say it."

Oh crap.

"Oh no, just a great day."

I smirked as Brittany rolled her eyes .

"This is not the end of me !" Brittany said writing somthing down on a peice of paper with my name on it.

UHHH. WHAT is she up to now ?


	8. Oh, no

Once I got to the Gale's house I ran up into 'my' bedroom and hid underneath the sheets so Tyler wouldn't quistion me about walking home and not accepting his ride home.

"Boo!" Tyler yelled crashing into my room

I held my breathe hoping he would go away. Once I heard his footsteps fade away after what seemed like forever I got out of the sheets and just stared out the window thinking about my job and how I have to be there in like 10 minutes. So, I went into my little dressing room that was made for me and changed into, what I thought was a really pretty bathing suit. After I put my suit on I threw a see through floral roxy dress overall thing, grabbed my phone and wallet then started to head down the hallway entering into the kitchen.

All at once without a warning I was quickly hugged from behind scared out my mind I screamed but couldn't scream no more. A hand went over my mouth and I shut up.

"BOO!" A chuckling voice said.

I turned around to see Tyler.

"What the heck? You scared the crap out of me."

"Good. Now, if you were my girlfriend I would have kissed you." Tyler said giving me the most bewitching smirk.

"To bad I'm not." I said rolling my eyes trying not to laugh.

"Um, where's your mom?" I asked , knowing I needed a ride to the beach.

"Why, you heading down to the pool?" He responded.

"Please, just tell me."

"Fine. Her and my dad went to go pick up my little brothers at there camp in Utah."

"Utah? Won't that take like a week or so."

"Yep. Don't worry we won't have any party's. So, I'll be like your babysitter " Tyler said smirking with luring eyes.

"Oh please I'm like a month older than you!" I said laughing knowing it wasn't true.

"Yeah sure . So did you need a ride or did you want to ride yourself to wherever you needed to be?"

" I can handle it , thanks" I said grabbing his Keys and heading out the door.

Once I got to the shack I was welcomed with a mango smoothie that was literally the best thing ever.

"Hey L"

"Hey carter ! Um , am I doing the smoothies today or ? "

"Oh no we just added them to our menu." He said smiling .

"Fun!" I said sighing knowing I had to do them .

" oh, um we aren't going to be open for a couple days cause the weather isn't going to be really good so, after today we will you a call when we open but, for now here is your pay day check thing." Carter said handing over the evalope.

"Thanks." I responded putting the check in my purse.

"Well get to work!" Carter laughed.

After my job it was 5:00 so I ran by in n out and grabbed myself some food. Driving on the freeway was so boring there was like no one so I was thinking there was a zombie apocalypse , that would be creepy. I put all my trash into the bag and enjoyed my drink all the way up I till I pulled into the Gale's driveway. Once I got up to my room I took a shower and threw my hair back into a Dutch French braid. After brushing my teeth I laid down into my bed turning on my music to help me go to bed. Before my eyes got to heavy to keep open I heard the song "kiss me" by Ed Sheeran. Thinking about me and Tyler , I want that between us but, it just can't cause that's weired . All I could think is 'us' slow dancing , eyes locked, and swaying back and forth back and forth. The last thing I could think of before my eyes shut down was Tyler holding up my chin in a perfect position for our lips to crash but, all that came out was the 3 most fake words "I love you."

I frantically woke up from my very good dream drenched.

"What the hell?!" I screamed looking at my wet clothes and sheats.

"You pored friken water on me! You little terd !" I yelled more really pissed off.

"Hurry and get up school is starting , here wear this." He said throwing the clothes into my face.

"What, no I wear what I want." Gosh he can be such an butt.

"Hurry up or I'm leaving you here!" He screamed from the kitchen.

"I'm driving myself!" I yelled.

But, I knew he already left, what is up with him? Oh yeah bad boy vibes. I said rolling my eyes. It's hilarious I fall for him one day but , I should know he's just a REALLY hot , popular, buttface teen. I went into my closet and picked out my high waisted jean shorts with a crop top from Ross. Which was actually pretty cute. I looked into my body miorr then grabbed my black converse and headed out the door. Once I got to school I met up with rubie and amber who said they were throwing a party after school at rubies uncle house. They said they would go after school to get me my outfit.

"What do you want us to get you? Hot and spicy or fancy and elegant?" They both asked

"Teenager shorts with a reasonable priced shirt?" I said rolling my eyes and laughing at them.

"How about we get what we think is best for you !?" Amber suggested.

"Okay, who all are you inviting?" I asked.

" basically the whole highschool but, don't worry rubie has Tyler all under control she . Likes him." Amber said laughing.

"Omg no not like that!" Rubie said with a burning fire red face.

"Aww! That's so cute." I said actually happy that my best friend liked Tyler so I could focus in getting them together rather than me and Tyler.

"Wait , don't you like him though?" Rubie said kinda scared.

"Oh, haha no I have to basically live with him. He's a jerk but, you to would be perfect together ." I said elongating the together while giving the best smirk I had.

"Living together ?" They both had opened mouths

*BEEEEP*BEEEP*BEEEEP

"Oop there's the bell, don't worry I'll tell you guys what I mean at lunch! It's nothing don't worry!" I said walking away.

"Alright see yah then L" they Said walking off to the other side of the building.

I turned back around and accidentally bumped heads really hard with someone.

"Sorry!" I said trying to regain my conscious.

"Oh , my fault I wasn't looking." Jason said as he kneeled up off his knee.

"Same." I said getting hit in the nose , again.

It happens Jason brang his head up as I was putting my head down. I'm am seriously aching with pain but, the worst part about it is his head hit me right on the part of my face that causes my eyes to water up even though I'm not even crying.

He looked up at me with a gorgeous smile that suddenly faded away

"Om, I , I,." He tried to get the right words out of his mouth.

"Are you okay I didn't mean to." He said standing so innocently.

"It's okay , oh! No I'm not crying trust me, I got in that certain spot." I said.

His eyes started to stare and my boobs and then I relized what he thought .

"Jason. My face , that's where I got hit." I said trying to breathe slowly.

"Oh! Hahaha" he smiled , once again .

Before I could ask if he was okay Tyler came to grab his 'buddie' which annoyed the crap out if me . The only reason Tyler was there is beacuse I was.

"Jason, let's go."

"Alright." Jason said giving me a smile .

I stood there smiling back untill I relized I was alredy running 3 minutes late to class oh crap!


	9. I don't think so

As I'm running into first period I take my seat before our teacher noticed I was gone.

"Alright class, we are taking a quiz if you finish early choose a song on your phone think about the lyrics and over the next week I want you to write a paper on the song and how it connects to your life or you can draw a descriptive picture but, you will be presenting it so make it very very good But, whatever you choose, it has to have a video with the song kinda like a music video but, with your talent and the actions you take to play out with the words. And before anyone asks it's an individual project but, you can have other kids in the class participate in your video. " Mrs. Rose said while passing out the tests.

Once I gave my test to she gave me a really bright smile. As I turned around Brittany was taking pictures of Tyler, Kyle, and Jason. Weirdo .I walked right in front of Brittany as she took the picture before she could say somthing I put my earplugs in and played Ed Sheeran cause he was my favorite artist. I promised myself use the first song that came on. But the song that came on was "photograph" which made me think about my mom and how long I have been going on without her wich made me hurt. T

To get off the subject I turned the song and it was called "I'm a mess" wich fit my situation perfectly. I wrote down the song and started to listen to "I'm a mess" so I could hear the song I was going to be doing my project on.

Each word in the song just meant so much. Before I could focus that hard I tried not to notice Jason, Kyle, Tyler talking and glancing at me , it was annoying not knowing what they were talking about but, it was more annoying not having your friends in the same class as you.

Before the class ended mrs. Rose called out on people around the room wanting to know there songs. Some where really weired.

"Janice." Mrs. Rose said pointing at the girl in the corner doing who knows what.

"Black Death." Janice murmured.

After Janice said her song it was just like a calling back in fourth.

"Stephane!"

"Shower"

"Megan!"

"Holla back girl." She said so happily .

"Jason!"

"Oh hot damn" he yelled . Mrs. Rose rolled her eyes along with the rest of the class.

"Brittany!"

"Boss" she said with a sassy face on.

I laughed cause that song is so Brittany.

"Laya!"

"Yeah, Oh ! Sorry um 'I'm a mess' "

"So,"

"The song is called 'I'm a mess'" I said trying to explain to her.

"Oh, sorry dear."

*BEEP BEEP BEEP

"I'll get the rest when you walk in the door on Monday, have a good weekend!" Mrs. Rose said waving goodbye as we walked out into the hallway.

Usually I would walk with Kyle to all our classes cause he was basically my only friend that I've known scince last year. So we stick together but, I didn't go over to where he was cause Jason was there. Before I could think any more he walked over and Jason was with him.

"Hey!" Kyle said while he playfully punched me.

"Hey." I said as I just stood there.

"You okay?" He asked me. But, Before he got another word out our 2nd period teacher let us go into our class.

Finally , it was lunch time which I was exited to tell amber and rubie the storie as I arrived at the table they both were sitting there waiting for me to spill the beans.

I sat down took a deep breathe and explained it all. After I explained the story we all were wondering if I told them that or not but, I know rubie was exited for sure.

"Okay, so am I the only one exited for tonight!?" Rubie silently screamed.

"What's tonight?" I asked trying to act stupid.

"Oh, please! There is no way your going to get out of this! We are practically your sisters and we are not going to let you miss a chance to break free and have fun." Amber said giggling.

"Fine! Just don't go all slutty on my outfit okay? " I said trying to sound serious.

"Okayyyyyyy." Amber and rubie said in sync just staring at me then at one another.

"So, the losers are throwing a party." Tyler said as him and his buddies walked over.

"You know you are in the same grade as us so if you call us loosers your basically calling yourself a looser, and I bet you came over here to ask to go to the party, didn't you?" I said smirking at him.

"Nah, I'm going for the hot ladies." He said winking at rubie.

It was so annoying he is totally playing her. Dragging her on untill he dumps her and crushes her poor heart. No offense but, rubie is really quick at falling in love.

"Sorry guys I invited Kyle cause we are kinda dating." Amber said trying not to look at Rubie and I .

"WHAT?!" Rubie and I said so surprised.

"Woah , woah , woah when were you planning on telling us this ." I said quistioning her.

After she gave us answers to our quistions me and rubie had a talked in the back cafeteria then called amber over .

"Mkay. We are a little mad that you didn't tell us what you were up to and that you were in a realashionship but, if Kyle makes you happy and you truley like Kyle then we are fine with it." Me and rubie said as we sat there and watched her face glow as she ran towards Kyle. Me and rubie just sat there hopeless in love as kyle crashed his lips with amber's. He spun her around 2 times then pulled her into one of his gentle yet, loving hug. I straightend my skirt and walked over to our table and sat down with rubie to my left. Kyle then sat down with amber on his lap in front of us.

"So, the love birds!" Tyler said taking a seat next to rubie which I could see was making her blush.

"So, is Kyle going shopping with the two of you?" I asked amber .

"Um no this is a girls thing. Sorry" she said pecking Kyle on the lips.

"That's a cute couple." Jason said chuckling.

"Right?!" I replied back to his rhetorical quistion.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP

Once school got out I said bie to amber and rubie as they said goodbye to me.

"Need a ride ?" Tyler asked.

"Well if it isn't the terd head that didn't give a crap about me this morning." I said trying not to laugh

"Well, your welcome " he said trying to sound sweet.

"For what?!"

"Waking you up." He smirked

"Oh, yeah sure ."

"Just get in the car." He said whining in a hot tone.

"Oops I think I'm going home with Jason." I said as I turned around and grabbed Jason's arm.

"Will you drop me off?" I asked him as sweetly as I could.

"Sure." Jason said as he got into his car pulling it around.

"See yah later Tyler!" I said as I got into the car.

The whole trip back to the gales house was a short amount of time because it was spent directing Jason to the house cause he would make jokes about everything.

As we got the Tyler's house Tyler came out carrying somthing in his hands what , waht is he doing? I turned around towards Jason.

"Thanks so much Jason." I said sweetly as I turned around Tyler poured a huge bucket of water on my head and started cracking up as he left the bucket on the top of my head.

I took the bucket off my head and held it on my chest because I was wearing a white flannel which he gave me this morning .

"That's why you gave me this shirt you little pervert!" I yelled at him trying to figure out why Jason was still sitting in the car.

"Wait where are you guys going ?" I asked trying to catch my breathe.

"WE are going to get ready for a party," he said smirking.

"Oh you mean the looser party."

"Just go dry off" Jason said chucking.

As I got into the house I went upstairs to figure out what I'm going to do about me and my wet mess but , I only had a little bit of time before amber and rubie come.

Okay. Till then .


	10. His kind of fun

As I jumped into the shower I quickly shaved and washed my hair. Once I was done with the shower I dried my self off and just put on sweat pants with a tank top cause It was probably the easiest to take off. I couldn't decide to do with my hair so I just dried and straightened it. While I was waiting for rubie and amber i listened to 'Im a mess' so I can get some ideas of what I was going to do and who I was going to have in it. This is probably going to be a very successful project.

"Knock knock!" Amber yelled at the back door.

I got out of my treehouse room thing and opened the gate for them.

Suddenly they ran pass me into my room.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked really confused.

"Hold on we have to set out the outfit wait a second!" They yelled out the window laughing.

I waited for what seemed like 20 minutes just swinging on my swing wanting to just fall into the pool.

"Okay! C'mon come here!"

"Okay comin!" I yelled as I went up the ladder.

As I got into the room and saw the outfit laying on the bed.

"I have to say, not bad." I said giving them a smirk.

"Thanks guys!" I whined in a thankful tone.

They laughed and pushed me in the closet to try it on.

I first put on the denim tore high waisted shorts, then, I put on the shirt . It was more like a half shirt that was creatively twisted. The last thing I put on was the red cartigan. I looked in the miorr, dang this outfit was adorable. I came out into my bedroom and there mouths just stayed open.

"Don't catch flies!" I said laughing.

"That. That. That looks HOT!" Amber yelled looking at the outfit then at rubie.

"Wait!" Rubie speedily got these silver sparkle stilettos .

"Almost forgot the shoes." She said handing me the shoes.

"There! Perfect look, your body figure fits this outfit perfectly!" Amber said screaming with eximent.

"Haha what about you guys , I want to see your outfits." I said exitedly.

"Okay!" they both went into the dressing room and I say there and turned on music so we have somthing to get ready and listen to.

"Okay, rubie come out you go first." I informed smiling.

As rubie walked out I looked at her dress and thought about it.

She had on a white flower dress that matched her head band. It gave me a perfect I dea for her hair.

"Okay, that is hot and spicy! Let me see, ummmm I think I have like the perfect Idea for your hair."

"Really ?!" She said surprised .

"Yep now show me amber!" I yelled calling her out of the closet.

She then shyly stepped out and twirled.

Amber was wearing a pink and blue dress with tan heels. Her dress started out pink and creatively wrapped around her neck and shoulders. At her mid stomach was a thin gold belt. Below it was blue flowey fabric that went down to her mid thighs.

"Kyle Is gonna love it!" Rubie and I said laughing.

"Alright hair time!" Amber yelled jumping onto my bed.

After we did each others hair I was ready to get this party over with.

"Woah hey there hotty!" Kyle said kissing amber.

"Okay guys I'm going to head over there with Kyle see you later." Amber said leaving the room.

"So. Are you going with Tyler?" I asked rubie.

"Um I don't think so." She laughed.

"Well you definently don't want to be with Jason now do we?" I laughed.

Jason is really hot along with Tyler and Kyle but, Jason is probably the most horniest and outgoing (not afraid of saying what's on his mind). It's crazy cause he can be so quiet.

"Well hello loosers!" Tyler said as he walked into the room.

Rubie and I just say there staring at him and Jason.

Crap he looked so hot, both of them.

"Well you guys look good." I said checking them out.

Tyler was wearing a tank top with differnt colored stripes to go with his kinda like skinny jeans. To top it off he had his most favorite Adidas on.

Jason on the other hand was wearing a red and white striped tank top with grey kinda skinny jeans and black vans.

"You guys look nice." Rubie said checking them out.

"Thanks love." Jason said spiking up his quiff.

"Well, would you like to escort me?" Rubie asked Tyler.

CRAP, I don't want to be that long alone with only Jason .

"Why of course!" Tyler said grabbing rubie by the arm.

"Meet me in the car Jason." Tyler added as he escorted rubie outside into the car.

"Well, hello my date." Jason said smiling at me.

"Please don't." I said running as fast as I could in these heels out of the front door.

"Uhh" I said as all the air got knocked out of my system.

"If I'm going your going."

I looked up to see Tyler .

"Fine." I said trying to catch my breathe.

"Well, we have a runner!" Jason said as he took my hand and lead me out to the car.

As I was getting pulled in the direction of Jason's car. I flipped off Tyler and he just stood there . Smiled and waved blowing me kisses. That boy.

As I sat in the car and pulled out of the driveway I waved goodbye to rubie.

Once we started to drive the raidio was off so I plugged in my phone and turned on my playlist.

"What the , why do you listen to funeral music?" Jason asked chuckling.

"It's not." I said with an open mouth.

"Here type in oh hot damn" he said raising and lowering his eyebrows.

"Alright." I said typing in.

"Wait isn't this the song your." Before I could say anything more he finished my scentence.

"For the project? Yeah, it fits me. How does your song go , like a funeral?" He said smirking at me .

"Let me show you." I responded turning it on.

All the way until we arrived at the house I pleaded him to continue listening untill we actually got out.

"I have to admit that was a pretty good song," he said almost crying.

"NOT!" He started to chuckle at himself.

"You can play that at my funereal." He added as we pulled into a parking spot.

I went to open the door but it was like stuck I turned and Jason was already out of the car.

"Don't even try . I'm your 'date' and I will walk you into that party." He said while opening the door as I stepped out and grabbed his hand.

"Don't try anything!" I said as I watched Rubie and Tyler pull up.

Then, we all went into the house to see no one.

"Where is everyone?" I quistioned as we all looked around

**To be continued...**


	11. Hang loose

"What's going on?" I looked around to only see rubie.

"I. Don't know." She said really scared.

Suddenly I thought about the boys. There either gone, didn't take us to the right house. I started shaking from the nervousness.

"Rubie I think." Before I could finish my scentence I noticed rubie was not standing there wich made me go insane what is this.

"Boo!" Tyler said grabbing me from behind.

"WHAT THE HELL! You scared the freakin crap out of me all of you!" I yelled trying to get Tyler's arms off of my body. They all just stood there laughing at my pain and misery. So, I just ignored them.

"It's being held in the backyard c'mon." The boys said chuckling.

Once a lot of people from school started to show up amber qued the dj who blasted the music and what do you know it Jason's song came on, oh hot damn.

"Jason." I turned around to see him at the dj booth. Oh lord! This kid is crazy.

"Oh hot damn this is my jam!" Jason yelled from the dj mic. He then jumped off the stage and grabbed my arms.

"Don't worry only 9 more hours." He smirked.

I pulled him close to me and we started to jump around and dance crazy with the rest of the people on the dance floor. Jason went dancing with this other girl so I just say there watching Tyler and rubie. I like Tyler but, I don't want to do that it's just when Tyler hugs me from behind I just want to turn around and kiss him. Gosh, he's so hot.

As I'm thinking I notice Jason walking towards me. What is he going to do?

"Hey, um sorry I was just trying out different girls, want to dance." He said smirking at me.

"Why not?" I asked while grabbing both of his hands.

"So, are we doing fireworks or somthing?" I laughed.

"Well, it's not July 4th but, we are going to play night hide n go seek I know it sounds like baby crap but belive me it's gonna be hilarious." He said smiling.

"So, people it's just hide n go seek but in the dark?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, but it's going to be in like groups , so more fun! You know?"

"We are such children." I added to his comment.

Suddenly I heard the song 'shell shocked' come on and it is like my favorite song and it got me so pumped so literally those next 20 minutes I went crazy with Jason and I was not even drunk I just love my music.

Once my favorite songs ended I grabbed rubie away from Tyler and started dancing with her to the song 'ni***as in Paris' it was weird cause it had no bad words yet the title was bad. I guess the dj played the raidio edit.

"Soooooo, how's Tyler?" I said raising and lowering my eyebrows.

"Well, he talked to me." She said.

"Oh really?" I replied trying to sound as fancy as I could.

"Well he talked about you to." She said smiling.

"Oh really?!" I stopped and slowly danced around trying to catch my breathe and hear rubie.

"He was talking about how great it was to have you at his house. Then he talked about how you annoy him and he likes messing around with you because he thinks your hot when your mad." Rubie said smiling.

"He's so fake hahaha, don't get to cought up with that player." I said informing her.

"Oh. Trust me I won't. " she said smiling.

After we ate we started the hide n go seek which was very fun but, we couldn't finish it cause the cops thought we were doing somthing we weren't supposed to so, we all just came back and played in the mansion house. Which lasted 3 hours then, we went back to eating and partying.

2:00 am

"Are you guys almost done with that side?" I asked while I was picking up trash in the other side of Tyler and Jason.

"Yeah, just keep cleaning your side!" They yelled laughing.

Once we were done cleaning up we decided Jason would drop off rubie scince there going in the same direction and Tyler would take us back home. I said goodbye to rubie as Jason got into the car.

As I went into the kitchen of the house to grab the last trash can I saw rubie and Jason talking as they left.

"Bye Girl. I'll text you. Oh! I gave the keys to Tyler just bring them back to me on Monday. Have fun!" She said laughing.

"I'll try! Bye. Love you!" I yelled as amber and Kyle drove off.

"Ready to go?" Tyler asked me.

"Did you lock up?" I replied.

"Yes. Now into the truck of wonders." He said smirking.

"Don't say that. It's just not ." I said hopping into the car.

I sat there plugging in my phone while Tyler hopped into the car. Crap, he's so freakin adorable I just want to kiss his soft elagant lips.

"You okay?" He asked chuckling.

"Oh! Yeah I was just gonna ask. Um , is it okay if I play my music?"

"Sure." He said while giving me that adorable smile.

I started to play my Ed Sheeran music and suddenly my eyelids became really heavy. No. Can't fall asleep in front of him. Before I could help it my eyes shut.

I woke up in my room laying on my hammock.

"Goodmorning!" Tyler yelled as he rampaged into my room.

"What time is it?" I asked drowsily

"12. We have to eat some lunch sleepy head." He said smiling.

I smiled , rolled my eyes, and put my hair up in a high ponytail.

"Why are you standing there?" I asked smirking.

"Waiting." He smiled.

After rolling my eyes I took off My cardigan leaving me only in my shorts and half shirt. I then went onto my window step and opened the windows wide open to let fresh air in.

"Can I jump from my window into the pool? Like would I make it?" I asked .

"I don't know." He said raising his hands.

"Wait it's only 10." I said leaning out of my window looking at the clock that hung on the wall.

"Wait. Why did you say it was." Before I could get another word out Tyler rammed into my back catching himself but letting me fly out my window right into the pool.

"Tyler! My clothes!" I yelled while tredding water.

"Tyler , my clothes." He mocked me laughing his butt off.

"Very funny!" I said swimming over to the edge of the pool.

"Oh shhh!" Tyler screamed as he flew out my window.

"HAH Looser!" I yelled laughing as I was pushing myself up out of the pool.

Suddenly my foot got yanked and I was right back under water.

As I got up to the surface Tyler was right behind me.

"Just a heads up you better start swimming cause if I catch you. I might kiss you."

"Wait what." I said trying to catch my breathe.

"One. Two. Three.." As he was counting up to 5 I swam as fast as I could to the shallow end cause I would not make it in the deep end.

"And 5."

Oh crap.

**To be continued...**


End file.
